Monarch England x Reader - Fallen Clouds
by Kije999
Summary: In the middle of an attack of the French, you get saved and brought to the royal castle to meet the one and only king Arthur. 1/3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is created by Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: It's pretty cheesy

You hated this. You hated this all. The Kingdom, it´s falling. It´s stupid welfare, since that deadly disease slowly killed the population. And that bloody war! You just lost your parents due the plague and your brother was killed in the war.

There you stood in front of their graves, the ones you had to dig. Staring at the small honouring rocks you had craved their names in. Your once bright coloured eyes were now dull and glassed. Deep, dark circles formed under your eyes due the lack of sleep mingling together with irritated, skin from wiping your eyes when you wept. You didn't cry now. No tears were left in your tear ducts.

The sky darkened afar, threatening dark thunderclouds. A far away rumbling was heard and mothers herded their playing children inside. You see a farmer, hurrying his cattle in a small barn and closed the door.

"Child, go inside. There is a terrible storm coming, it's not save outside," an elder woman said to you as the wind started to pick up. Her dark brown beady eyes stared at you in worry as she ushered her grandchild inside the house next to yours.

"I will Mrs Brown," you replied, voice hoarse and soft.

She nodded and hurried inside with her grandchild.

You stared at your family's grave on more time before you slowly got inside your family no you owned, but for how long. Since the dead of the king, who died in war, his youngest son followed him up. Which was strange for the people, it was tradition that the first born son was supposed to be the heir of the throne. But that´s not the point, the young king, barely twenty, found it very hard to keep his kingdom well. He forced the taxes to go up as advised by the royal adviser. The poorest peasants were forced out their homes because they could afford the high taxes. For your family it was easily to keep it up because of your father's job as a blacksmith and your mother and you made clothing to sell.

You lit a candle in the now darkened room and walked up stairs to your room to stare out the window. The window has a great view on sea, and you secretly loved a storming sea. You listened to the wind's screaming and the thundering growls of the storm. The clashes of the waves as it collides with the surface of the water clears your mind. It cleared your thoughts about your own death.

It started to rain heavily, thick water drops clatter against glass of the window, and in the distance you see a grand battle ship sailing to the shore. Your eyes widen when you notice the flag, French, the enemy. You gasp and hurried downstairs and grabbed a coat, needing to tell the guards.

You ran as fast you could, the palace is far away and you didn't own a horse. Rain clatters painfully in your as you try to block it with your face. Your teeth started chattering from the freezing cold sea wind. You coat and clothes were soaked but you didn't care, you needed to warn them. Lungs screamed for air and muscles burned in your legs. You spotted the castle with blurry eyes from the rain on your eyelashes.

A guard spotted you.

"Halt! Who's there!"

You started slowing down and irrupted your hasty run. You panted and gasped greedily for air.

"F-F-Fre-" You started and coughed.

"What is it. Spit it out!"

You took a deep breath and yelled.

"French ship! There's a French battle ship pulling in!" And as on cue a canon was shot off in the distance and soon hit a house.

Soon after the first attack people fled from their house in panic, running like chickens without a head to castle for safety. Another canon was shot off. Guards hurried from the castle and military fort to defend the kingdom. Others leaded the people from their houses and streets, you helped them.

You heard shouts in a foreign languages yelling over the storm. The French. Then you heard clashing of metal against each other and shouts and moans from agony. Again a canon was shot off from the battle ship on sea and hit another house nearby to you. You flinched and turned around only to find someone push you on the ground. It was Annabelle, the daughter of one of the wealthy villagers that don't give anything about the people below their class, she hurried with her mother for safety.

A French soldier approached you with a perverse smirk, flashing his brown, half rotted teeth at you.

"Ah une belle et jeunesse fille," he said, his green eyes glazed with lust.

You shook in fear. You had heard that Frenchmen were all perverts, at least that's what the young king said, and this proved it.

The Frenchman walked to you with his greedy hands and you crawled back in fear but hit a wall in the end. Is this how you would end, raped and killed by your kingdoms' enemy? Frightened tears threatened to spill over your cheeks, not that you noticed. You bit your lip, tasting the metallic, red fluid on your tongue.

The Frenchman, who reached to your chest, tore the clothing from your chest area and ripped the corset off, exposing you breasts. Instinctively you covered them with your arms from the fiery, perverted glaze from the man and the pouring rain that has soaked you to the bone.

You whimpered in disgust and pain when the man grabbed your arms and tore them away from bosom and groped your breasts. He ripped the remaining parts of your dress away.

You sobbed as he continues to grope and touch you in improper places. You bit your lip to prevent from the sounds that wanted to escape your throat. You screamed in your mind and prayed to God that someone would help.

Suddenly the man stopped, before he could intrude you and take your virtue, a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Bloody scum," a masculine but elegant voice said from behind the fallen Frenchman.

A sword was lifted out the fallen man's back, and the man himself was thrown off you. A young man stood in front of you. You quickly covered you bosom and lower regions.

"Are ye alright, lassie?" the same elegant voice from before asked you and you felt an heavy cloth cover you, shielding you from the rain and the freezing wind.

Sobs escaped your throat and you thanked the man.

You wiped away your tears and looked at the man that saved you. Red hair that's soaked by the rain, sticking against his face, emerald eyes that glanced at you with a worried expression. He wore a plate armour and, like most knights, the favoured chain mail. But he seemed familiar. His eyebrows, thick and fuzzy, were the same as the ones of the young king.

He looked at your forehead.

"Ye're bleedin'," the knight said.

You felt your forehead and winced. Wincing, you pulled your hand away and saw a your hand covered in blood, only to be washed away through the rain.

"Come, my wee brother wants to see you? Ye're the one that tried warn the guard in front the castle gate, aren't you?"

You nodded and slowly got on your feet, clutching the large coat over your bare, cold and soaked body. You followed the redheaded knight with empty eyes. Soon enough you walked through the gate and entered the courtyard. It looked solemn in the rain.

People watched you as you entered the castle.

A maid approached the knight and he said that she needed to take you to the bathing room and fix you up for the meeting with the king in as soon as possible.

"Yes, Milord," the servant said and took you the bathing room, where a large pool like bath was filled with water. Roseleaves floating on the water, making the room smell like a sunny, summer day. Steam emerged from the water, ensuring that it was warm.

"This is the lady bathing room. Ladies of the lords come bath here. The former queen, our Majesty's mother had made this build from an ancient magical source, that keeps the water warm," the maid explained as you watched the room curiously.

"Step in child, I'll fetch you a dress."

And you did. Like the servant told, the water felt magical. It actually made you feel like you were never violated by that…that scum! You shuddered and let your hand travel over your body, washing it. You let your head sink in the water and washed your hair and when you got to the surface again you saw the maid with a light green dress.

You got out the water and dried yourself with the cloth next to the pool and let the maid dress you. She pulled the corset tight and you gasped as the air is squashed out your lungs. She asked if you were alright which you answered faintly that you were. The maid helped you slip on the light green coloured dress and bound the laces on the back. She did your hair in a classic bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing your ear on another side.

"Come, Lord Allistor and King Arthur are waiting for you," the maid said as she led you through the grand halls of the castle to the throne room where the king and the knight waited for you, the simple village girl that's recently became orphaned.

You let out a silent sigh before entering the throne room.

"Your Majesty, you asked for the girl," the red headed knight spoke up as he noticed you entering the grand room.

The young king watched you with a sparkle of interest as you bowed slightly.

"What's your name, fair maiden," he spoke, his thick elegant accent complimented his rich voice and your heart skipped a beat but you gave him your name.

"Ah yes I've heard of you, well your father. I'm sorry about your lose, your father was a handy blacksmith," you didn't even heard what he said next. You didn't care, you bit back a sob.

"Your father spoke of you a lot, fair maiden."

Then he thanked you for trying to warn them for the French battle ship.

"But the fight is still going on, Allistor send your troops to fight the French in the area. Also send an investigating troop to the sea," the young king ordered his admiral.

"Aye, sire,"

Allistor left to gather his troops, leaving you with the king. You heard him calling your name.

"It's not safe to go outside the castle walls, stay here while the war continues outside."

"Thank you for you hospitality, your highness," you replied with a hoarse voice.

A woman with the same dark red hair as Allistor entered.

"Lady Kristine, show Lady [name] her room."

She replied and lead you through the hall back upstairs to a small door.

"You'll be stayin' here," told the red headed lady you as she gave you rusty key.

She walked away and you unlocked the door, slowly pushing the door open. You walked with the lit candle in the room you were given had not much colours, the grey stones of the walls and the red carpet on the floor. There was an dresser made of oak, well you think it is oak. The bed was made, a peach coloured blanket with a white pillow. The windows were locked and so the door to the balcony, large chain locks prevented to open them. Behind the blurred glass was darkness, with some orange lights that came from the town. A tear slipped from your eye and ran over your reddened cheeks. You felt sick, you were cold and was very tired.

You sat down on a rocking chair that stood in a corner next to an old bookshelf filled with many books that contained myth, magic, and fantasy like legends. You couldn't read, so it's no use to read one of them.

Somebody knocks on your door and you get up from the chair. You walked to the door to open it. The maid that helped you earlier stood there with a pale coloured nightgown.

"Oh dear! Are you sick, child? You look so pale," she exclaims and felt with her free hand on your forehead.

"Oh child your burning, quick dress in this and get in bed. I'll lit the fireplace," she gave you the nightgown.

You untied the laces on the back and slipped off the dress and the painful corset. After you slipped in the nightgown you slipped under the thin blanket.

The maid did what she said and had lit the fireplace.

"Ma'am, do you have a ribbon?" you ask as you finish braiding your hair.

"Here, child," she gave you a teal coloured ribbon.

You thanked her and she said you should go to sleep. You placed your head on the pillow and closed your eyes.

"I'll fetch you another blanket, that one is still summer blanket," her words sounded so far, but you didn't care and fell asleep due the fatigue that hit you.

-

You opened your eyes when you heard a sharp knock on your door. With a hoarse voice you told the person to come in, only to burst in a violent coughing fit.

"Lady [name], I´ve been told you have caught a fever," the young king himself entered the room.

You nodded and tried to speak but burst out in a coughing fit

"Don't speak to much, you might lose your voice and we can't have that," he said with a smile.

You smiled back.

It was silent for a moment, besides your coughing and heavy breathing.

"I'm glad my brother saved you from one of these frogs," the king said out of the blue, not to you but more to himself.

He caught himself.

"W-what I m-mean-"

"you think that it's because I'm a lady," you said.

"Not just a normal lady, you're a beautiful one."

Your fever red cheeks turned redder.

"D-don't say that your majesty, I'm just a girl from the village."

"Don't refer me so formal, call me Arthur," he said as he stood up and went to the door.

"Work," he simple said before vanishing through the door.

You smiled and closed your eyes when you felt a wave of fatigue hit you. You mumbled his name before you fell asleep, dreaming about the charming king.

-

Two months passed and now it's winter in the dark ages. It's unbearable cold this year and only the strongest remain. In this time of the year everybody prays to God to let them survive this winter. Family member crept with each other closer to the fireplace for a little source of warmth, while the mother knitted warm clothes for her family.

In these two months you've recovered and pretty much spoiled by the king himself. You were given nice dresses, jewellery and great food. You loved it, not too much to feel like spoiled child, but you had to take some of the ladies despised your manner. The first time you dined with the royals, you were laughed at, you knew some manners that your mother taught you like eating with your mouth closed and such, but there were so much more manner here! You felt so embarrassed that you excused yourself and hurried away to your room. You cried. You couldn't help it, it's been happening since you were young. But Lady Kristine took pity in you and actually learned you the etiquette of a royal.

You slacked a sigh as you slipped in the library, you have just escaped Kristine's manner lesson. You sat down on the chair letting a pained moan, your feet and back ached.

"Lady [name]?" a voice said from behind you.

You let a startled yelp and turned around to see Arthur. You placed a hand over your heart.

"Arthur, You startled me! I'm going to have a heart failure on of these days if you keep doing that, you know I have a weak heart," you said playfully and smiled lightly as you bobbed your knees lightly , bowing to him.

"My apologies, lady [name]. May I ask what you are doing her?" he asked as he took a seat on the chair beside the chair you slumped back in.

"Lady Kristine's lessons are being so hard on me, every limb in my body aches!" you groaned.

He chuckled in amusement.

"A lady must not complain," he said.

You pouted and he laughed.

After his laugher died he looked at you.

"Lady [name], would you like to join me on a walk through the gardens," he said and stood up.

"I would love that, Arthur," you replied with joy on your face.

"Good I'll see you soon in front of the door to the gardens. Dress warmly, I don't want you to be so sick again."

You smiled and replied and then went to your room, were your personal maid sat in the rocking chair knitting a scarf in front the fireplace, that burned the wood making a cracking noise.

"Oh Constance, I'll be going out to the gardens for a while with Arthur," you said as you sat down on your bed.

The elder woman smiled, knowing you fancied the young king.

"Well then dearie, let's get you into some warm clothes."

She dressed you in a dark red dress, a thick velvet cloth. A white fur coat was slipped over your shoulders.

"You should go [name], never let the king wait," your maid yelled at you as you hurried down the stairs.

Like he said, Arthur waited for you by the door. He smiled at you as you walked to him.

"Shall we go?" he said and opened the door.

You were greeted by a breeze of freezing are and stepped outside, Arthur followed you and closed the door. You two walked to the bare garden, no single leaf on the branches except for the pines further away.

You talked about something that bothered you for a while.

"Arthur, I've been feeling silly when I'm around you. It feels like something is fluttering inside my stomach. I think I'm going fall ill again."

His eyes looked concerned, but that cleared up and smiled. He took you to a wooden bench which is normally surrounded by blooming rose bushes in the summer.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, [name]," he said, making you sit down with him.

You looked at him confused.

"I feel it around you too,[name]. It's called love."

You kept looking at him with a confused yet curious stare.

"Love? What is that? Mother always told me to wait for it, but she didn't explain it to me. It would come with its time, she always told me with a smile. But now…" you said.

"Love can't be explained with words,[name]" he said as he drew neared to you. "it's explained with an action."

He pressed his lips against yours with closed eyes. You felt your heart skip a beat and the butterflies in your stomach flutter madly. You close your eyes and kissed back lightly, almost hesitating. The world around didn't seem to exists anymore.

Seconds later he pulled away and you opened your eyes.

It was silent, the wind blew softly through your hair.

"I love you, [name]" he said.

"I…I-" you tried to speak, the words stuck in your throat.

You slacked a sigh and looked up confidently.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed you briefly.

"Then marry me and become my queen," he said as he pulled away.

"Q-queen, I don't even know how to read or write," you replied, knowing a queen is as responsible to her kingdom as the king.

"I'll teach you everything. Two months ago, when I first saw you, I fell for you. I-I-I know i-i-it's foolish, b-but your beauty a-and innocence is irresistible. I fell for you, I love you and please ,[name] will you marry me," he said.

A single happy tear escapes your left eye.

"Oh Arthur, I will marry you," you say and hugged him.

He chuckled out your enthusiasm and kissed you.

* * *

Cheesy isn't it?

The time period is a mixture of the 15th to the 19th century so that kind of explains all the medieval stuff yet some Edwardian or Victorian stuff. I can be confusing...

For the next chapter I need some help with the wedding, so P/M me if you have and idea, keep it in the time period or completely surprise me with something.

And review of course. Just no critic on my grammar, please, I know...


End file.
